Primer paso
by KusoYuuko
Summary: No tiene inicio coherente, ni es más que eso. Por ahora. Sólo fue un golpe de suerte gracias a su valentía y, aunque no sabe si tendrá siempre la misma suerte, no desaprovechará la oportunidad. Bueno, sólo fue el primer paso. [Drabble]


No han compartido lo suficiente y no hay motivo alguno para nada, cree ella.

Es posible que todo sea porque él es su superior, _"su senpai"._

El sólo pensamiento le colorea un poco más sus mejillas y una pequeña risita junto a una sonrisa escapa de sus labios. Se siente lo que es: una adolescente en plena primavera.

 _Y, ¡¿cómo no?!_

Él es algo que se espera de alguien a quien quieres conocer y permanecer a su lado. Lo es todo y lo tiene todo. Amigable, cariñoso, guapo, confiable, atractivo, fuerte, bien formado—

 _Hey... ¡Alto ahí, loca!_

Pero así es y ni ella puede hacer algo para no llevar sus pensamientos por el camino "inapropiado", es joven y esas nuevas experiencias la sacan de encaje, por lo que no sabe qué hacer y, aunque lo reprima, vuelven y es peor.

Pero intenta tranquilizarse, tomar aire en una larga inhalación y, luego, soltarlo levemente. Valor es lo que menos tiene y, en estos momentos, siente que puede aferrarse a ese poquito que le queda.

Se acerca a él, quien le enseña a Bakugō sus fuertes brazos y hace bromas de mal gusto. Se posiciona justo a sus espaldas, el chico explosivo la nota y con su típico "tsk" se aleja un tanto agradecido de verse safado de la vergonzosa situación.

Intenta hablarle, pero no le sale la voz así que se aclara la garganta llamando así, por fin, la atención del chico.

—T-Tōgata-senpai... —Su voz se quiebra en un momento y eso la avergüenza.

El chico la mira, atento, es la primera vez que van a interactuar pero él sabe quién es ella. Tiene buena memoria —o mejor dicho, fue muy exagerado cuando le dijeron que debía conocer a los de primer año, tanto así que memorizó rostros y nombres— y así la usó para no dejar silencios desagradables.

—¡Ah! Uraraka-chan, dime. —Invitó a continuar, ya que se veía que la chica estaba algo complicada para hablar.

—Y-yo... emm... Yo... q-quería saber... ehh... ¡SIPUEDESENTRENARCONMIGOPORFAVOR!

 _Bien... Eso fue un desastre..._

Uraraka no cabía en su vergüenza. De la tímida y casi audible voz con la que inició a la atropellada y desesperada con la que terminó.

 _Que horror..._

Mirio la miró un tanto sorprendido y un tanto expectante, y es porque fue muy difícil entenderle. Soltó un suspiro divertido y le posó su mano en el hombro, sintiendo como la chica se sobresaltaba.

—¡Wow! Tranquila, pequeña. No voy a lastimarte ni nada de eso. Y, con tu petición, sí, puedo ayudarte. —Aceptó mostrando su pulgar en alto y su radiante sonrisa.

Ochako creyó que, luego del entrenamiento, tendría que pedir una cita con un doctor para una revisión a su vista por mirar tanto a una radiante luz.

No muy alejados de ellos, iba Bakugō y Kirishima a hidratarse luego de todo el entrenamiento que estaban teniendo con los de tercer año. Kirishima desvió su atención a lo que pasaba con su compañera y el sujeto de tercer año.

—Wohh... Mira eso, Blasty. —Dijo apuntando a Uraraka y Mirio.— Parece como si estuviese encandilada por el sol. —El aludido miró sin interés y volvió su vista al frente.

—Sólo parece una jodida polilla de cabeza redonda golpeada por el foco de un auto-... —Se interrumpió a si mismo cuando notó que no se había cuidado y había soltado la primera estupidez sin sentido que se le cruzó por la mente.

 _¡Mierda!_

—Ohfufufu~ ¿Qué tenemos aquí~? —Reaccionó más rápido de lo que Bakugō creía que él podía reaccionar, tomándolo por sorpresa.— Son... ¿celos~?

Lo que pasó luego a ello, fue totalmente ignorado por los único que quedaban en el gimnasio, con la intención de entrenar hasta que los músculos dolieran.

 _O pasar más tiempo juntos..._

Intención que sólo quedó en eso, porque Nejire-senpai fue en busca de su compañero porque ya iba siendo hora de regresar a sus dormitorios.

Pero no alcanzó a sentirse decepcionada, porque fue él mismo quien le dijo que podían volver a entrenan a solas.

•

•

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
